Masked Rival
by edhel-tarien
Summary: The iron fist tournament is about to begin, reuniting old friends and renewed feelings. But who is this masked rival? And why is he so intent on being champion? YAOI TyKa and JinHwo


**_Masked rival  
_****_Authoress: Edhel-tarien and Saikoor  
_**_**Disclaimer: Neither me or Saikoor own Tekken or Beyblade.  
**__**Pairings: TyKa, JinHwo**_

_I LIVE! LOL! Uhh yes, sorry for the LONG delay on updating. This is a writing collab I have with my best friend Saikoor. A cross over between the game Tekken and Beyblade! Hope you like! Saikoor writes the Tekken side of the story (in this chapter) and I write the Beyblade side!_

**Chapter one: Memories**

Frosted breath curled up in front of the pale figure.

"Listen to me! I shall ask him and that should decide your fates!"

Promises… Promises of Freedom or Prison?

A hand came up to cup the face of the crimson-orange head.

"I'm just trying to help; I'll put a good word in for you! Wait right here!"

The hand slid away, its lack of comforting warmth stayed as a dull reminder of its presence.

The crimson-orange head squinted in the mist as he stayed close to the wall in order to remain unseen.

His heart was pounding.

Thud… thud…. thud…..

He held his breath as his best friend approached the handsome stranger in the middle of the street.

His sliver blue hair glinted in the dim lamp light. The stranger turned to face him. Stunned, with his senses reeling slightly, the crimson orange head took a step back. The smirk he saw sent shivers down his spine.

Voices drifted close to his ear as he strained to hear their conversation.

"Jin Kazama! How is everything?" His best friend's cocky attitude rivalled his own.

Jin turned to look at the crimson head's best friend.

"Hiro…what do you want? And… where is Hwoarang?"

Hwoarang's eyes widened. It couldn't be…but did he catch a hint of disappointment there?

"He's out with a few lady companions,"

Like a rehearsed play.

"Lady Friends…?" Jin raised a brow questioningly.

"And why should I care about this?"

"Let me be frank with you. Rumour has it that you like my best friend! I mean, I know Hwoarang is irresistible, but you? His arch rival! Who would have ever thought!" Hiro Kinomiya smirked as his barbs landed underneath Jin's skin and ripped through his flesh.

"Let me tell you something!" Jin's eyes flared crimson in mimic of his anger.

"I DO NOT, AND NEVER WILL, like that OBNOXIOUS, PIG HEADED, BAKA, you call a friend! He is a DESERTIER! Disgusting loyalty! And plus he is a pussy. And… I AM NOT FUCKEN GAY!" Jin snarled.

"You and you're pimp should stay out of my way! But I thank you Hiro for telling me news of the streets." With those words Jin turned, his crimson buttoned shirt whirled, coming out of its tucked state. The stoic Jin Kazama stormed off.

Hwoarang swallowed Jin's words like a bitter pill.

-OBNOXIOUS!-

He fell to his knees.

-BAKA!-

Fists formed.

-DESTERIER!-

And all hope and malcontent left his body as he slumped to the floor.

-I AM NOT FUCKEN GAY!-

Hiro's laugh echoed evilly in his mind as he tried to desperately to block it out.

Tears formed in his emerald eyes as he became cold, hollow and alone.

Hwoarang bolted awake, panting and shaking, from trying to keep his emotions under control. His heart ached in remembrance of the past year.

**(BAY CITY - JAPAN)**

The young man panted, his eyes slitting in concentration. This wasn't practise anymore, it was real. One wrong move and that sword could strike a deadly blow to his head.

The elderly man across from him raised an arm before charging towards him, the sword slicing through the air as it raced in his direction.

It was now or never.

In one swift move he flipped backwards, sending the mans sword into the air, swiped the elder across the legs and landed on top of him, his sword to his throat.

Smirking at his victory, Takao got up and offered the man a hand.

"I say I'm ready, what do you think gramps?"

The elderly man known as Grandpa Kinomiya chuckled as he was pulled off the ground. He nodded and laid his hands on Takao's shoulders.

"You're ready."

A man lurking in the corner of the dojo opened his eyes in surprised.

"NANI! He's not ready!"

The man exclaimed, stalking over to the pair and staring at them wildly.

"He's only twenty years of age! He's barely an adult! And his kicks are way off!"

Takao sighed as he grimaced at his older brother.

"Hiro, it was where you where standing, I executed it perfectly! And you are allowed to enter the tournament from sixteen years of age; it has been four years since I could!"

Hiro snorted before folding his arms.

"You weren't allowed before because it is the duty of our family to be champions. You weren't ready!"

Hiro smiled smugly at his younger brother, who only nodded understandingly.

"I agree with you my brother, but now I am ready, aren't I grandpa?"

Grandpa Kinomiya nodded, placing his hands on their shoulders.

"We have the blood of warriors flowing threw our veins; it is our duty to succeed in all that we do! Make our family proud!"

With that the elder left, leaving behind the rivalling brothers.

Hiro glared at Takao.

"What makes you think that you'll be able to win? I have been champion for five years now! No one has defeated me!"

Takao smirked as he unsheathed his sword Dragoon, its blade shrilling as it met air.

"Would you like to see?"

Hiro hissed at his younger brother and unsheathed his sword.

Silence.

They stood there, time slowing in anticipation of their actions. The tension was thick, the rivalry was strong.

Just then the door slammed open to reveal a young man around Takao's age. He had pale skin, striking crimson eyes and grey and black slated hair. Takao beamed.

"Kai!"

Kai blinked before smiling slightly back at Takao.

"Hey Ty! Am I interrupting something?"

**End of chapter one.**

_Sorry for its shortness! There will be longer updates soon! Please review!_

_Edhel_


End file.
